mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 428: Big Debbie
"Big Debbie" was released October 8, 2018. Description Travis makes a big purchasing decision for all three of us this episode, and the repercussions for his hastiness will reverberate throughout the land. Today, we put our oats where our mouth is. Which -- wait! That's a great place to put oats. Suggested talking points: We Bought a Horse Zoo, Aw Beans, Cursed Snacks, The Oatmeal Creme Pie Days, The New Horses?, Munch Squad Jr., Future Slingshot Fight, Dead Drops Outline 0:45 - Intro. Travis knows what 2019's theme will be: 20-Equine-Teen: This Year, We Buy a Horse. Griffin hasn't collaborated with anyone. Travis made a sandwich. Justin does not want a charity horse. They find horses on Craigslist. 10:28 - My boyfriend recently revealed to me that he's allergic to beans and has never eaten them. While researching bean-free chili recipes, he quietly but seriously asked me, "What do beans taste like?" Brothers, I have tried, but I don't have the words that I hope and somewhat fear you do. How can I describe what a bean tastes like to someone who's never had them? - Beanful Thinker in Oregon 15:37 - Y - Sent in by "so many fucking people it's wild", from Yahoo Answers user Parker, who asks: Are goldfish (the snack) cursed? On the first day of one of my classes, I was sat in the very front row and I had a bag of goldfish open for me to snack on. When reaching for a pencil I nudged the bag and it swept the crunchy fish across the table (and some onto the floor). Three weeks later, I purchased another bag of goldfish, and while struggling to remove my sweater, I knocked them to the floor after only a handful have been eaten. suggestions? 19:20 - My boyfriend and I have recently moved into a house. While mowing the lawn, my boyfriend was apparently enjoying his time in the sun, and decided on a whim to mow the neighbors' front lawn as well. We have met our neighbors briefly and shared neighborly conversation, but we really don't know each other. He didn't say anything to them about mowing their lawn, and just thought it was a nice thing to do. I'm worried that our neighbors will be confused at best, and at worst interpret this as a passive-aggressive comment on their lawn care (Justin: it was). Should we knock at the door and explain that we're not weird? - Civil in Cincy 22:18 - You know that scene in Honey, I Shrunk The Kids where they're with the ant and they're surviving out in the back yard and they come across an oatmeal cream pie and all start having a big snack of it? Why the fuck was there a whole oatmeal cream pie just sitting there in their back yard? - Griffin 28:36 - MZ - Sponsored by Stamps.com, Quip. Message for Anna from Alex Slater. Message for Claire (or V) and Fiona (or Janice) from Emily. Advertisement for Tights and Fights. 34:55 - Y - Sent in by Michelle Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Andrew, who asks: Which do you like better, horses or camels? The reason why I like camels more than horses is because if one treats it right one is actually safer around a camel than a horse. Camels are smarter than horses, it is better than horses at perceiving threats. The tradeoff is that the camel is more powerful animal, and it's bigger and harder to mount, to ride, and likes to mess with and try to eat hair, and it won't be around you if you mistreat it just one time and then the camel will be a dangerous animal to be around, but compared to being kicked by a horse it's not that bad of a tradeoff. The camel also has a way more efficient stride. 37:36 - Munch Squad Jr.: Oklahoma restaurant chain Coolgreens 41:51 - I work at a toy store that sells a variety of objects, including small, colorful rocks and gems. The other day, an older man came up to me in the store with a panicked look in his eyes. He ran up to me, dropped a giant wad of cash on the table, and said, "I have $150. How many rocks can I get?" Due to this totaling out to a substantial amount of rocks, I had to grab my manager to help with the transaction, but when I came back, he was gone. If he comes back, what should I do in this situation? Why does he need so many rocks? I'm deeply concerned about this situation, brothers, and I really need some clarity. - Ill-Fated Encounter in Idaho 47:14 - Help me, brothers. I really have to have a Tuesday, but everyone in the office has already seen me walk across the room, go into the bathroom, see the one stall is occupied, and just walk back to my desk twice. The walls are closing in on me. Do I risk my third hurried walk to the lavatory through the thicket of judgmental glances from my coworkers? What's the play? - Gmail 51:55 - Munch Squad Jr.: Dairy Queen's autumnal menu 54:35 - Housekeeping 56:36 - FY - Sent in by "a few folks", from Yahoo Answers user Alexandra, who asks: What's a better name for a moth, Timothy or Peter? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad